


Skating on the Sea

by pushkin666



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur is a pushy sub, BDSM, Dom/sub, Gift Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is AU and about the new and still shaky d/s relationship between Merlin and Arthur. Arthur does something stupid and he comes to realise that Merlin the friend is a completely different beast from Merlin the Dom.</p><p> </p><p><i>I'm curious whether you're looking good for me, or whether it's for everybody else who might be interested.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Many thanks and cupcakes as ever to MistressKat for providing the incentive to finish and for beta'ing the fic.
> 
> The title is from the poem Skating on the Sea by Otto Manninen.

Arthur holds his drink steady as he looks around the room for somewhere to wait. He pushes his way through the crowd beginning to accumulate at the bar and heads over to a pillar at the front of the club. He leans up against it, his back to the bar, scanning the club. He's not been here before.

It had been Merlin's suggestion that they come along to this bdsm club, to see what it was like.

They've been to clubs like this a couple of times before, but not to this one. Merlin had learnt about it from the contacts he'd made online and had told Arthur to meet him here.

Arthur knows what that means. He was to find a table, buy them drinks and wait; preferably on his knees. But tonight he's not playing by the rules. He's been feeling pent up and frustrated for the last ten days or so; his skin tight and itchy making him want to scratch until he bleeds. He needs something to stop him from climbing the walls, but doesn't really know what. Talking to Merlin about it is too difficult.

Arthur knows he's looking good tonight and has been receiving admiring glances since he walked in. He's wearing his usual clubbing outfit; dark jeans, green v-neck t-shirt - Merlin's favourite colour on him. The t-shirt is so tight it's almost see-through. He's also wearing eye liner and lip gloss. There are marks on his neck, where Merlin has bitten him. Arthur would never have figured Merlin for a biter but he is.

There is an addition to the outfit though. One that he knows Merlin won't like. He's put a neckerchief in his back pocket. Arthur knows full well that by doing this he's sending a clear signal to the other people here that he's available to play.

Arthur glances at his watch. Merlin is late but that's nothing new. Punctuality is not one of his finer points. Arthur takes a mouthful of his drink and then draws in a breath as he feels a body press up against his back. From the feel and the scent he knows that it's Merlin and he instantly starts to harden.

"What do you think you're doing by displaying yourself like this?" Merlin is angry, his body still against Arthur.

Arthur tries not to tense up. Merlin's voice is soft yet there is a thread of steel running through it; a note that Arthur doesn't recognise.

Arthur turns so he's facing him, wanting to see whether Merlin's expression matches his voice. It does. Merlin looks more pissed than Arthur has ever seen him.

"I know I said to meet me here, but this ..." Merlin pulls the neckerchief from Arthur's back pocket. "Are you deliberately trying to provoke me?"

_'Well yes,'_ Arthur thinks. That is exactly what he's trying to do. He wants Merlin to react - wants him to lose his temper. He knows it's a bit of a risk, but he's confident that he can get Merlin to give him what he desires, no matter the way Merlin is frowning at him.

Arthur shivers at the dark look in Merlin's eyes. If this goes the way he wants he knows that by the time the night is out he won't be able to sit properly. His eyes drop to the thick brown belt around Merlin's waist and his mouth is dry as he swallows. He gasps in surprise as Merlin pushes him back against the pillar and leans in, Merlin's hands on either side of him, capturing Arthur between them.

Arthur swallows again as Merlin stares at him, his body tense with fear and want. And then Merlin steps away from him, the warmth and hardness of his body vanishing, leaving Arthur feeling cold and bereft. He holds the neckerchief out to Arthur and Arthur takes it, his fingers trembling as they brush against Merlin's. Merlin's gaze rakes over his body.

"I'm curious whether you're looking good for me, or whether it's for everybody else who might be interested. You're putting yourself on display for all to see. Letting people think that not only are you interested in playing, but that you're _available_ to play. Even though you and I both know you're not - or at least that was my understanding of this relationship?"

Merlin looks hurt now and Arthur doesn't want that. Not at all. What seemed like a great idea at home now appears to be going completely wrong.

"So..." Merlin looks away for a moment, his mouth tightening and then he switches his gaze back to Arthur. "It seems your intent tonight is to show yourself off to everybody else rather than please your Dom. Acting out like a spoilt child, demanding everybody's attention. Fine - I suggest you run along and flaunt yourself as that seems to be what you're interested in doing."Merlin turns and moves away a few steps before looking back at Arthur. "If, and when, you learn how to behave properly then I suggest you come and find me." With that, he walks away.

Arthur stares after him for a moment before heading back to the bar. Merlin will come around he thinks... hopes. A few men hitting on Arthur and he'll come over to claim what's his. He knows how Merlin's mind works - how possessive he is of Arthur. Everything will be fine.

 

**********************

 

Arthur tries to ignore the man next to him; the way he's attempting to get Arthur's attention, keeps touching his arm and thigh. He's not the first tonight, but Arthur is beginning to hope that he's the last. Once upon a time he would have craved the attention, but not now. Now it makes him feel uncomfortable and alone, even though Merlin is still here.

He looks across the club to where Merlin is sitting; looking as though he's not taking any interest in anything other than the conversation he's engaged in. But Arthur knows that's not the case. Knows Merlin is watching him.

He can tell from the way that Merlin is holding himself just how angry his Dom is. And he knows that his idea to make Merlin react this evening has backfired spectacularly.

Arthur thought he knew Merlin well enough to gauge how he would react to Arthur flaunting himself but it hasn't worked out quite how he expected. What he'd thought... hoped even, was that Merlin would punish him for his audacity. A public punishment - here in this club - in front of anyone who wanted to watch. Arthur shivers slightly at the thought of being put over Merlin's knee, jeans around his ankles; feeling first Merlin's hand and then his belt across his bare backside, until he'd be crying and begging for Merlin to stop.

But he got it wrong. Oh boy did he get it wrong. He realises that although he's known Merlin for a long time, _Merlin the friend_ is a very different person to _Merlin the Dom_.

Considering how angry Merlin is, Arthur is surprised that he's still here, that he hasn't left Arthur to his own devices. Arthur's glad that he hasn't though,. Equally, he never expected to be ignored like this. He can't bear it. He wants Merlin's eyes back on him, his hands hard and possessive as he touches Arthur - his presence alone ensuring that nobody else would come near Arthur.

Arthur runs his thumb over the bruises on his wrist and stares at Merlin. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined they'd go from friends to this. But he'd seen the interest in Merlin's eyes, seen it and then had pushed and pushed, until the day Merlin had finally pushed back.

Arthur bites back a smile thinking of it; how Merlin had crowded him against the wall, the brick hard against his back, as hard as Merlin felt against him, his fingers bruising the skin on Arthur's jaw. The way Merlin had stared at Arthur, reading him; trying to see what was there until eventually he'd been satisfied.

And then Merlin had stepped back and let Arthur go, released him completely, and Arthur had found himself unexpectedly sliding to his knees. He had looked up at Merlin and been lost.

It's been a learning experience for both of them and they're still learning. That's pretty damned obvious from tonight.

Arthur removes the neckerchief from his left wrist where he'd tied it and stands up from the stool, ignoring the entreaties of the man next to him. Keeping Merlin in his sight the whole time, he moves through the crowd towards him. By the tensing of Merlin's shoulders he knows Merlin is aware of his approach although he doesn't look up at Arthur. But then Arthur figures that Merlin will have been keeping his eye on him all along.

He finally pushes his way through to Merlin's chair. Ignoring everyone else Arthur sinks to his knees in front of him, raises his eyes and holds the neckerchief out to him. Merlin is expressionless as he looks down at Arthur, and the moment seems to stretch on for an eternity. Arthur feels sweat running down his throat and he swallows, hoping that he hasn't truly fucked this up. That he hasn't ruined the best thing that ever happened to him. He pleads silently with Merlin, trying with his eyes to show how sorry he is.

Finally, Merlin slowly reaches out, taking the neckerchief from him and Arthur releases a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding.

THE END


End file.
